


A horrible decision, really.

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Rebuilding [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New City of Jedha, can you blame him?, not wanting to leave bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Sleepy pre-dawn morning. Cassian should be going to work, but staying in bed is so inviting...





	A horrible decision, really.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritinRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/gifts).



> Based on a [tumblr post by SalemWitchHunterOfficial](https://salemwitchhunterofficial.tumblr.com/post/167883844159/alternative-responses-to-i-love-you-who-doesnt), reposted by [WritinRedhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead), about alternate responses to "I love you," including "A horrible decision, really." I took it as a challenge.
> 
> Set in the same timeline as the New City of Jedha stories, but you don't have to read the other stories. All you need to know is that Cassian and Bodhi have moved to Jedha, the city of NiJedha is being rebuilt, and Cassian is working on rebuilding the Temple. He's kind of undergoing a spiritual awakening, but that doesn't really play out much in this story, which is not much longer than this note.

The sun had yet to peak over the horizon, but its rays had begun to stain the sky orange at the edge. If Cassian got up now, he could be at the Temple by dawn, and could watch the sun rise with the other builders and worshipers. He just had to be quiet enough that he didn’t wake Bodhi. And to somehow disentangle himself from all four of Bodhi’s limbs. He held in a sigh. The Temple wasn’t going to rebuild itself.

He managed to extract himself from their bed without incident, to find and put on his clothes with the faint mix of twilight and star-light leaking in through the windows, all without making a sound. He glanced back one more time before leaving the bedroom – and saw Bodhi smile, his head still resting on his pillow, his eyes half-open.

He looked so sweet, Cassian couldn’t help himself. He crossed over to the bed, and leaned over, pressing a kiss into Bodhi’s hair. “I love you,” he whispered.

“A horrible decision, really,” Bodhi murmured.

“What?” Cassian sat down hard on the bed, grabbing one of Bodhi’s hands and clasping it with both of his own. “How can you say that?” he hissed. “It’s the best decision I ever made. It’s – ”

“I was joking,” Bodhi whispered calmly, sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Cassian. “Didn’t know you’d react so strongly.” He leaned against Cassian. “I can tell you what _is_ a horrible decision, though.”

“Hmm?” Cassian’s resolve was slipping. He really ought to get going… He suppressed a shiver. Bodhi was still warm with sleep, and Cassian could hear the faint whisper of wind outside.

“Going out so early. It’s so dark, you could trip over something and get hurt. Or get lost. Or catch a chill. Or…”

“You’re just looking for excuses, aren’t you?” Cassian couldn’t help a smile.

“Maybe.” Bodhi lay back down, and pulled at Cassian. With a sigh, Cassian let himself be dragged down, too. Before he knew it, Bodhi had managed to entangle himself with Cassian even more thoroughly than before. Bodhi pressed a kiss into Cassian’s hair, echoing Cassian’s early action, then pressed another kiss into his ear. “See?” he murmured, “I told you it was a horrible decision.”

This time, Cassian didn’t contradict him. He’d already fallen back asleep.


End file.
